Anger is Red & Betrayal is Black
by sultal
Summary: !SEQUEL! Jealousy and anger, rear your ugly heads again for the great Mr. Peter Pan! This story is the sequel to my Peter Pan fanfiction 'Envy is Green & Ocean is Blue,' by popular demand. Prepare for the return of Wendy, Brine, Peter, Nixie, Tinkerbell, and the pirates in a new, dark Neverland plot amidst tense, unfinished emotions. As always, reviews are helpful. ty.
1. Chapter 1: Gulp

**Chapter 1: Gulp**

_A fist of water poured into her mouth. Monsters and mermaids grinned at her, knifing into her eyes. They nipped off bits and pieces, giggling insanely as she twisted like a worm on a lure. A cold, metal hook dug into her spine and cut her throat as she squirmed. Insanely she tried to breath, clawing at a soft spot of sunlight as the ocean swallowed her whole…_

"Brine!"

Wendy woke, suffocated by her pillow.

Disoriented, she searched frantically through the dark room. After several turns, Wendy calmed: she was safe. Safe in Hangman's Tree, surrounded by the snores of the Lost Boys and dreamy smiles of her brothers. The fire was sleeping and the bearskin curtain guarding Peter's loft hung heavily. Even the hollow knot in Tinkerbell's tree cast pale, peaceful shadows.

_All was well. _

_All was safe_.

_It was just a silly nightmare._

Wendy hugged her shoulders and bit back a sob. The golden heart of Tinkerbell's nest pulsed, disrupted by the girl's disquiet. Wendy trembled, the nightmare building and breaking over and over in her head.

Then the nightmare turned into memories.

Tears rolled down Wendy's cheeks. Pushing up onto her knees, she breathed in the cold morning.

And Wendy ran from Hangman's Tree. Without the dawn to protect her from the Neverland wild, Wendy ran from totem poles, snarled forest, and pixie lights. She ran to the only place that she could bear the memories.

She ran to the ocean.

She ran to the ocean that had tried to kill her.

She ran to the ocean where sea monsters and mermaids waited to make her nightmare come true.

Wendy ran across the beach to the lip of the sea. The air was acrid with salt. The ocean growled. Black waves sifted through snarls of kelp and sand, pawing at the girl's toes.

She was unwelcome here.

Unwelcomed as she knelt into the wet sand.

Unwelcomed as she slid her feet into the sea.

_And then all was well._

_And then all was safe._

She had come to the ocean that had brought her Brine.

And the ocean that had taken Brine away.

And kept Brine away.

Wendy shut her sky blue eyes. Neverland had a way of smudging time into faded memory and Wendy had feared that she would forget the merman Brine, who had saved her life and shared the most staggering adventure. Brine was a dear friend and…perhaps more.

She remembered how Brine had gazed at her upon their departure. How he had begged her companionship forevermore, and how he had smiled goodbye…the hidden kiss absent from the corner of his mouth. Wendy touched three fingers to her lips. She could almost taste the salty kiss. Quickly, she lowered her fingers, guilty in her indecision.

Peter.

Peter said that she would forget the merman. Shrugging off the adventure easily as he would shake raindrops from his head, Peter refused to discuss the ordeal and ignored Wendy whenever she spoke of it.

_"Little Mother is telling stories again!" he'd laugh, a touch of warning in his voice, "But I like much more the one about the magic lamp and flying carpet. Tell that story instead…"_

Wendy once thought that she had imagined the undersea adventure and that the merman was nothing more than a ghost from her dreams. But then, why did Peter forbid her to visit the oceanside unattended? Why did his forehead knot whenever she mentioned the merman's name? Why did he banish the topic from conversation with their companions, Black Antler, Tigerlily, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys?

And most of all…why did she miss Brine? Why was there an ache, a bleeding cavity in her chest whenever she saw through a daydream…or when she screamed for him in her nightmares?

Wendy lay back, curling into a ball. The horizon was a blur of charcoal and blue.

She didn't know how long the merman had been gone but the nightmares had come gradually following. At first, she'd managed to forget the nightmares, thanks to Peter and his wild adventures.

But the nightmares were clearer, fleshier than ever before. She could already see, hear, and was starting to feel every sense within her paralyzed body. She was afraid to fall asleep.

Even still…with each nightmare Wendy knew something was approaching. Something that lurked in the dark water, watching as she gutted herself through that dreadful hook. Something that came closer and closer with each night. And no matter how horrid the onset, Wendy would eventually fall asleep…praying that the lurking figure…was Brine.

"Ouch!"

Wendy's eyes lurched open. Panicked that she'd almost dozed off, Wendy sat upright. The back of her skull throbbed like a bee sting and a shrill ringing filled her ear. And something was jerking the ribbon from her hair.

"Tinkerbell!"

Massaging her head, Wendy sneezed as the little fairy kicked pixie dust into her nose. Shielding a second blow, Wendy waved Tinkerbell away but the fairy was already buzzing her head angrily as a wasp.

"Tinkerbell, please." Wendy said as Tinkerbell yanked her hair ribbon free. The blue bow unraveled and streamed beneath the fairy as she skipped over the waves.

"Oh please, don't do that." Wendy stood as Tinkebell dangled the ribbon over the ocean. The fairy paused, her pale eyebrows raised. Scrunching her tiny face the fairy tossed the ribbon over her shoulder, freeing her hands to make a 'tch tch' gesture at the girl.

Wendy's stomach quivered, draining the color from her cheeks. Digging her toes nervously into the sand, she reached for a stray curl.

Of course Tinkerbell knew of Peter's restrictions. She cataloged the boy's impromptu commands and was his chief enforcer. Nothing would please this fairy more than to inform Peter Pan that his Wendy had broken the rule: she had come to the ocean. Alone.

Gingerly, Wendy stepped into the ocean. "Please…don't tell."

Tinkerbell made a great show of throwing her head back in laughter. Wendy squeezed her fingers together as Tinkerbell tumbled head over heels in her glee.

"Tinkerbell please…I…" Wendy's voice broke, "Tinkerbell!"

Intrigued by the roughness in Wendy's voice, Tinkerbell stopped. Hovering over the ocean and weighted by the ribbon, she looked at Wendy.

She was startled to notice the haggard lines crossing the girl's face. Tinkerbell did not particularly like the girl, but for a moment she pitied the human…human indeed…the girl looked more like a bird with a broken wing.

"Tinkerbell…" Wendy's shoulders sagged as if she'd been beaten, "I…I miss him."

The moment of sympathy and understanding was sharp one. For as Wendy looked up, a giant fish, white as an icicle flew out of the water. It sliced through the air, gills glistening in the early dawn. And then, before it melted back into the ocean, the white fish opened its black mouth, and swallowed both the blue ribbon and the pixie in one gulp.


	2. Chapter 2: Big Fish

**Chapter 2: Big Fish**

"Tinkerbell! Tinkerbell!"

Wendy sprinted into the ocean. The cold water soaked her gown as she splashed through the waves. But the white fish was already far from her reach. Spitting pixie dust from its gills, the white fish raced into the open sea…and into the jaws of a pirate ship.

The Jolly Rodger bobbed like an enormous lure, draped as it was with all manner of fishing line, rod, and net. Dinghies flocked port side and stern as the pirates lowered their baits into the water. Thus, a forest of hooks sunk into the path of the white fish that had swallowed Tinkerbell.

But the deadliest hook – the deadliest hook of all – stood silently aboard the ship. Caped in blood red, Captain James Hook waited. Patience never his virtue, the captain wasted the time fingering a small golden comb. The sapphires embedded into the comb reflected into the pirate's cerulean eyes, which were alerted on the ocean.

All pirates waited, chilled breaths sticking to the sails. The grey morning shifted through the sails, throwing Hook's shadow over the side of the ship. Almost in reaction, a current jackknifed to the surface. The pirates tensed, leaning forward and gripping their nets.

"Not yet." said Hook, without looking at his boatswain. Intimidated by the captain's unruffled composure, Mr. Smee stuffed half of his fingers into his mouth. The other fingers, Smee dug into his fat cheeks. "Not…yet."

The white fish raced against a stream of pixie dust. Faster and faster it careened toward the Jolly Rodger.

"Now." Hook whispered, "Cast off."

"Cast off!" cried Smee

The air blackened with tackle. The white fish jerked, slashed, and then disappeared.

"Reel in." said Hook, watching the ocean.

"Reel in!" Smee shrieked. "Reel in! Reel in!"

Sheer sounds ripped across the air as the pirates yanked at their lines. Wrestling with the weight of the sea, the pirates emptied nets and poles onto the deck.

Hook inspected the wheezing fish, swiftly turning the piles over with his boot. His expression did not change as he searched for the white fish, not even when Mullins dumped the last catch at the captain's feet.

There was no white fish.

"Blasted." Hook scanned the strewn of dark fish, soaking in every fin and gill. Still the white fish was nowhere to be seen. "Basted!"

Mullins quaked as Hook stabbed down his sword. The skewered fish ogled crazily at Mullins and the cowering crew.

"Cast off again you wretched scroggs!" growled Hook, flinging the dead fish at Mullins. "Cast until that bloody white fish is cau –"

"- Capn!"

Hook turned lethally on the pirate that had grabbed him. The pirate had secured the captain's amputated arm, leaving Hook a free hand to strike.

"Off me!" snarled Hook, throwing his first into the pirate's jaw. Without pause, the pirate Shark snapped up his savage head, glaring over the captain with oily, black eyes.

"Over the mast!" Shark pointed rapidly to the skies as Hook followed his gesture. "Capn! Flyin' or' the mast!"

The sun pushed through the cloudy morning. Silver rays sliced across the sails, glinting off the white fish as it soared over the Jolly Rodger.

Shark was the first to move. Hook was the first to speak.

"To the rigging!" barked Hook as Shark pounced into the ratlines. "Up boys! Catch that fish!"

The ship rocked as the fishing gear was dropped and the crew scampered up the ship's lines. Caught in the rush of pirates, Smee spun out of balance. Cursing, Hook stuffed powder into his flintlock. Disregarding the safety of his crew, Hook fired at the white fish.

The fish bucked. Pixie dust sprayed from its gills as it arched over the outstretched hands and waving cutlasses. Writhing against an invisible string, the fish lurched itself downward, struggling for the sea. Seeing these attempts, Hook sprinted to the edge of the ship.

"Starboard Smee!" yelled Hook, aiming his pistol over the bulwark as Smee ran in circles. "The blasted fish! Shoot it! I want that dratted pixie! Smee!"

Bullets peppered around the flopping fish as Hook made a final desperate sweep. But the white fish, fighting against the angry pixie inside its belly, crashed into the ocean with one final lurch.

"No!" Furiously, Hook seized the two nearest pirates and flung them into the sea. But it was useless: the white fish was gone.

"Oh captain!" Mr. Smee flapped his hands as Hook seethed over the bulwark. "Oh captain! The fish! The little miss pixie! You promised the seawitch – "

"I know, Smee!" hissed the captain, lifting his face to the north. And icy wind kicked spray against the hull, stinging Hook's eyes with salt.

"That traitor will be waiting for the blasted thing." murmured the captain, his hook grinding into the woodwork. Slowly, pirates were lowering from the rigging, cautiously watching the captain's back. "We have to beat him to the dratted pixie. And then to the seawitch. _But how_?"

"Tinkerbell! Tinkerbell!"

Concentrating, Hook shut his eyes to block out the small voice skimming over the ocean.

"Tinkerbell! Tinkerbell!"

Hook's brain writhed, calculating derivatives of his foiled plan. _But how? How?_

"Tinkerbell!"

"Capn."

Shark spoke with quiet urgency, neglecting this time to draw the captain with touch. Regardless, Hook's muscles' tensed as he turned to the pirate. But that captain's attention was distracted by the small voice breaking his concentration.

Lowering his hand, Hook followed Shark's gaze. There, dangerously far from shore, was a girl. Manically, Hook smiled.

Shark clicked silently into action, implementing Hook's plan before the captain uttered the command.

"Bring her to me."


	3. Chapter 3: Hooked

**Chapter 3: Hooked**

"Help!"

Wendy didn't know why she cried out, or who could possibly hear her. But as the sun stretched over the ocean, the realization hit Wendy like a stone.

Tinkerbell was gone.

And it was her fault. If only she hadn't left Hangman's Tree, Tinkerbell wouldn't have followed. She and Tinkerbell never would have bickered. And the white fish never would have…

Sickened, Wendy clenched her stomach. If only she had stayed away from the ocean as Peter wished.

Peter.

Panic throbbed in her throat as Wendy stared at the water dragging her skirt back and forth. She only could imagine Peter's fury. That Wendy had disobeyed his orders alone would anger Peter, but the added danger for Tinkerbell would surely find her banished from Neverland forever.

The thought frightened Wendy. And for a moment she was indecisive.

The indecisiveness folded under horror.

"Shame on you." Accusingly, Wendy frowned at her reflection. "Shame on you, Wendy Darling. That you would even consider…"

Resolutely picking up her nightgown, Wendy turned toward the shore. "I must find Peter." she murmured, feet sinking into the moving sand. "I must tell him. Then everything will be all right. Everything will be all – ouch! Ouch! Oh!"

Wendy grabbed her shoulder. It was stinging. Reflexively, she jerked away but the pain increased. Twisting Wendy searched her shoulder for the source of pain.

Embedded in the flesh was a hook. The barbed ends poked grotesquely through her skin, pulling taught with every movement.

A fishing line, dotted with her blood, was attached to the hook. Feeling faint, Wendy grasped the transparent line. Immediately, the line was yanked from her grip.

Wendy looked up. At the end of the line was a pirate. A pirate with a dour face and scabrous eyes. The pirate stared at her. And Wendy stared back, full of recognition.

"Shark."

The pirate accepted Wendy's recollection without return. Without breaking gaze, Shark braced against the side of his longboat. Then, the pirate pulled the line.

"Oh! Oh!"

Wendy tried to resist. She cringed as the hook snarled deeper, tugging at the flesh under her skin.

Frantically Wendy grappled for the line, winding it around her palm and trying to plant her feet in the shifting sand. Shark stood, bearing his incisors. Swiftly he wrenched the line from Wendy's grasp, making the girl cry out as the hook turned.

Twice, Wendy tried tearing away with one fast movement, like pulling out a loose tooth. But the thought of ripping her own skin was unbearable. Helpless, Wendy gave into Shark's pull.

Saltwater licked her shoulder as the pirate dragged her closer, leaned over the longboat, and squeezed her neck in his fist.

Shark threw Wendy into the longboat. When she rose, he struck her down easily as a ragdoll. She cried to the beach for help.

"Quiet!" Shark ripped out a hook as long as his hand. Gruffly, he clenched Wendy's cheeks and angled the hook at the corner of her mouth. "Or I'll make ye be quiet. Like I did to yer merman."

Wendy's heart fluttered. "Merman…Brine? You – "

Suddenly, the long hook pricked into her hidden kiss. And Wendy realized exactly how Shark planned to keep her quiet. He was going to thread the hook through her lips.

Frantically she struggled. But Shark pressed closer, squeezing her jaw between his fingers. His breath was cold. "No one will hear ye now…"

"Wanna bet!?"

Shark turned, one hand at Wendy's throat. But no sooner did his chest lift did Peter Pan flash across the skyline.

Shark cursed.

And the longboat capsized.

Even in the shallows, the ocean was disorienting. Wendy rolled underwater, feeling wildly for upright. Something dark darted beneath her. She swallowed water as Shark's arms coiled around her waist like whips. The hook in Wendy's shoulder screamed as Shark jerked, diving deeper.

Shark knifed through the ocean, Wendy pinned to his chest. Casting sharp glances above for Peter Pan, the pirate weaved through dark waves of seaweed, swimming for the Jolly Roger.

A spear of white bubbles exploded over the pirate's head. As Peter emerged, Shark kicked, spinning onto his back, and reaching for a knife to hold to the girl's throat. But Peter was faster. Swerving unpredictably, the boy jackknifed to the left, knocking the blade from Shark's hand. He veered to the right, leaving a bruise on the pirate's cheekbone. Then Peter pounced.

The fight was fierce, but in moments Wendy felt Peter's shoulder against her stomach as he lifted her through the water. Shark's growl was primordial as his fingers slipped from Wendy's waist.

But even as the children burst into the open air, Shark's wrist tugged. The fishing line was still snarled around his forearm.

Wendy screamed as she and Peter lurched backwards. Her shoulder was on fire. It felt like her skin and muscle were being gouged from the bone. Startled Peter hugged Wendy closer and propelled upward with all his might.

"AH!" Wendy dug her forehead into Peter's neck. Tears poured from her eyes, trickling down his collar bone. "The hook! Peter the hook!"

"Hook?" Bewildered Peter scanned the ocean for the pirate captain. "Where?" he asked as Shark sliced through the water. Again Peter tried to fly away. Again the children lurched down. Peter dipped quickly to catch Wendy as she slipped down his chest. "Wendy? Wendy? Where is he?"

Then Peter noticed the blood. Bright red blood, sliding down Wendy's elbow and falling into the ocean where the pirate held a transparent line attached to…

Peter flicked out his dagger.

"NO!" Shark barked, yanking the fishing line with all his strength. Wendy's eyes fluttered. The pain was overwhelming. "DON'T YE DARE! GIVE ME THE GIRL!"

Peter raised the dagger.

"GIVE HER OVER YE FLYING RAT!

Wendy's head dropped as she lost consciousness. Peter could still feel the tears on Wendy's cheeks.

"GIVE ME THE GIRL!"

Peter let his dagger fall.

"NO! GIVE ME THE GIRL!" Shark shouted as the fishing line spiraled down from the sky and the children disappeared. "GIVE ME THE GIRL IF YE EVER WANT TO SEE YER FAIRY AGAIN!"


	4. Chapter 4: Guilty

**Chapter 4: Guilty**

Peter never flew faster.

"Lost Boys! Tinkerbell! Slightly! Get up!"

"Too early…" mumbled Slightly, waving a hand. "…sleep time now."

"I said!" Peter seized Slightly by the scruff of his fox costume. "Get! Up! The pirates attacked Wendy!"

Heads popped up from under pillows. Blankets flung to the floor and Peter's ragtag army roared to life.

"Pirates?"

"When?"

"Captain Hook?"

"Where's my club?"

"There!"

"Where?"

"There!"

"Mother?"

"Is that…?"

"Blood!"

"AH! Blood!"

"Wendy!"

Quickly Peter waded through the Lost Boys, hefting Wendy onto his chest so their grubby hands could not reach her. Blood smeared over his leafy tunic, staining the green an angry red. Alarmed by Wendy's wound, Tootles and Michael started to cry. The Twins raced for toy swords. Nibs ran in panicked circles. The oldest boys were hysterical with revenge.

"Stop it! Lost Boys! Hey! Blockheads!" Peter dodged a wooden tomahawk as John and Slightly argued over invasion strategies, and Michael sobbed against his knee. Wendy stirred. Her cheeks burned with fever. Frustration growing, Peter shot a glance at Tinkerbell's knot in the tree. Why wasn't that pixie ever around when he needed her?

"ATTEN-TION!"

Watery sunlight pushed through the tangle of roots as the lost boys reeled to a halt. Adjusting Wendy in his arms and trying to ignore Michael's heartbreaking whimpers, Peter spoke quickly and forcibly.

"Get a grip, all of you! All of you!" He glowered as Cubby stopped biting his nails and hid his hands guilty behind his back.

Again, Wendy stirred, moaning softly into Peter's chest.

"We need to move fast, boys!" Peter said loudly, tilting Wendy and hiding her face in his shoulder. Soon the pain would wake her and the lost boys would loose all control. Peter glanced down worriedly at the girl. Wendy would be scared enough without the lost boys shrieking and bawling. He needed to clear the tree house.

"Slightly! John! Go to find the Chief. Tell the Indians what the pirates have done. Caution the tribe! Ban them from the ocean."

"Right, Pan!" John saluted, grabbing his umbrella as Slightly slipped out of the tree house with a swish of a fox tail.

"Twins." Peter crouched, trying to catch both pairs of eyes. "Wendy is hurt. Can you get water and firewood so we can help her? Can you do that?"

The twin's rowdy faces hardened as they looked at Wendy. Resolutely, they bumped fists and nodded eagerly at Peter.

"We sure can, Pan!"

"We'll take care of Mother!"

"Fast!" Peter called as the Twins blustered out of the tree house. "Remember – water and firewood! Don't go near the ocean! We don't know where the pirates…ah! Where is Tinkerbell?"

"Don't know Pan." Nibbs hopped down from the pixie's bedroom. "She's not here. Must have left this morning."

"She's usually our scout." Peter cursed quietly to himself. Suddenly inspired, he looked to Nibbs. The Lost Boy returned the gaze quietly but expectantly.

"Nibbs. You're pretty fast." Peter leaned close to enforce the importance of his request. "Can you spy on the pirates? Let me know what they're up to and if they're coming ashore?"

Nibbs swelled with uncharacteristic hubris. "Aye aye, Peter!"

"What about Wendy?" Michael blinked tearfully as Nibs vanished. Tootles cast a sad look as Michael clenched his teddy bear. "Why isn't she waking up? Why did the pirate hurt her?"

Peter's heart sank. Risking precious time, Peter knelt in front of the littlest members of his troupe. Wendy flinched, wrestling painfully to consciousness.

"I don't know Michael." Peter said, wondering the same questions himself. "But you and Tootles can help. Can you go find an Indian healer? Tiger Lily? Or..." Peter made a sour face. "Or Black Antler?" The brave's name was rancid in his mouth. Black Antler was friendly with Wendy, which Peter disproved whole-heartedly. However, although pride was a bitter thing to swallow, Black Antler was a healer. And Peter ached to see Wendy in such pain.

Rolling his arms tighter around Wendy, Peter returned to Michael. "Can you and Teddy do that for me?"

Michael's lower lip trembled. But hugging teddy under his chin, the little boy nodded.

"Hey…" Peter grinned, shaking Michaels arm. "None of that, Muscles. Be like Tootles. He's not afraid, right Tootles? Right. And neither are you, are you Mikey?"

Michael gulped. His eyes jumped back and forth between Peter and his injured sister. "…n…no."

"Sure!" Peter said, rising to his feet and ushering the boys to the stairs. "Those are my brave lost boys. Come on now. Go on."

Peter watched as Tootles, Michael, and Teddy hiccupped sadly out of the tree house. Smile fading, Peter rose. Wendy squirmed, slowly regaining consciousness. Voice dropping an octave, Peter glared at an imaginary pirate. "I'll take care of Wendy."

Peter tripped the last steps to the fireplace. The momentum knocked him to his knees.

Wendy jolted. Her eyes shot open.

"Brine!"

Peter froze. _What had she called him?_

"Wendy…" Darkly, Peter probed Wendy's face. She was awake, but her eyes were glassy and unfocused as if she were still dreaming. Dismissing her outburst and trying to push the memory of the merman from his head, Peter carefully lowered Wendy onto her bearskin blanket by the fire.

Suddenly, Wendy's head reared back. "Oh!" she cried trying to prop herself up. "Oh! Oh! Oh!"

Peter looked down. The hook in Wendy's shoulder had snagged onto his sleeve.

"Whoa…easy there….easy …" Carefully positioning his arms around Wendy's shoulders, Peter placed the tip of his dagger over the snagged vine. With a small nick, he cut the vine loose.

"There." Releasing a breath, Peter replaced Wendy back on the bearskin, diligently avoiding the hook. Throwing the dagger aside, Peter flashed a cocky grin.

"There." Peter touched Wendy's hair to keep his fingers from trembling. Vaguely, he felt for her hair ribbon. It wasn't there. "Everything is ok. You're safe now! I…Wendy?"

Wendy's eyes were wide. Her entire body was stiff as she stared at the hook poking out of her shoulder. Wendy's breath raced as her eyes traveled over the blood caked across her arm.

"Don't look!"

Panicked, Peter slapped his hands over Wendy's mouth. She flinched with a muffled cry as Peter turned her head away.

"Pirates are gone, Wendy." Peter said, crossing nimbly to her other side. Wendy shook her head, trying to speak through his hand.

"I saved you." Peter continued grabbing Wendy's hand. He was startled at her immediate grip. Squeezing back, Peter opened his mouth but was surprisingly interrupted by Wendy, still trying to be heard through his hand.

Peter frowned. Although he often made jest, he liked listening to Wendy when she talked too much. Often it meant he had done something clever, deserving of praise.

But he had never seen Wendy like this. The way she clutched his wrist, trying to pry away his fingers. The hysteric strain in her throat. The uncontrolled terror in her eyes.

"Calm down, Wendy." Peter said, trying to comfort the girl. Wildly, Wendy shied away as Peter reached to feel her forehead. Her muffled voice strained. Truly concerned, Peter covered her mouth with both hands.

Tears were brimming in Wendy's eyes. She squirmed under Peter's hands, trying to break free.

"P—Pet—P—!"

Peter regained his hold with difficulty. "Wendy. Wendy! Wendy what – hold on! You have to stay still!"

"Ptwmhr!"

"Your safe!" Peter insisted, pinning Wendy's free hand to her side. "Just rest, Wendy. I'm not going to let the pirates get you agai—"

"A fish ate Tinkerbell!"

Peter stopped.

"…what?"

Below him, Wendy choked as she breathed in tears. "Tinkerbell is gone!" she cried, followed by a stampede of words. "It's all my fault – I went to the ocean." Heart pounding Wendy tried to look away. But Peter's black eyes held hers like magnets. "I went to the ocean and Tinkerbell came looking for me. She told me to come back but when I didn't she became angry and flew over the ocean and then – and then – and then –"

Terrified at the repercussions, Wendy barely managed to finish the end of the horrifying story. "And then a fish jumped out of the water and swallowed Tinkerbell!" Wendy's small body sagged as if a cannonball had been dropped on her chest. "I looked for her. But I couldn't…I didn't…and then the pirate…"

Peter's expression was hard and unreadable. Tapering away his grip, Peter slowly withdrew.

The silence cut a deep schism between the children. It was only worry for Tinkerbell that Wendy ventured fearfully for a response.

"Peter…I…"

"You went to the ocean."

It was not a question. It was an accusation.

Wendy's heart dropped. Dread strangled her like a noose.

He knew.

But the boy was dissatisfied with a silent verdict. Turning he burned Wendy with a charred glare. "_Why_?"

"Peter…" she shook her head, unable to disguise her guilt. "…Peter…I…"

"WHY?" Peter yelled, flinging aside an upturned chair.

Wendy cried out as the chair crashed into a pile of broken weapons. She turned and Peter was over her, growling like a wolf.

"Why?" Peter hissed, clenching her too close. Fire smoldered behind his black eyes. "Why did the pirate want you for Tinkerbell? Why were you at the ocean? You tell me why, Wendy."

The tunnels under Hangman's Tree rustled. Emptied from them emerged Tootles and Michael, followed urgently by two children of the Indian Tribe: Tiger Lily and Black Antler. Insistent to see Peter's request, the princess and the healer rushed forward but stopped short at Peter's aggressive bearing over the bedraggled girl.

Unnoticed Peter gouged his gaze into Wendy's eyes, reading her guilt easily as a scar.

"Brine."

Hissing like a snake, Peter threw Wendy aside.

Wendy slammed against the floor, not bothering for forgiveness as Peter tore into the sky.


	5. Chapter 5: Banished

**Chapter 5: Banished**

"Deep breath."

Wendy inhaled. Accidentally, she hiccupped a leftover sob.

Patiently, Black Antler lowered his tools as Wendy drew both hands over her mouth.

"It's all right." said the brave, resting arms on his knees as Wendy offered an apologetic expression. Less patiently, he looked at Wendy's shoulder. After hours of prodding and tugging, Black Antler had eased only one of the barbed ends from under Wendy's skin. Reaching into a wide bowl, Black Antler retrieved and handful of tiny, yellow flowers and sprinkled them into the fire. "But keep the arm still."

The yellow flowers ignited. Crackling like popcorn, they released a sweet aroma filling the teepee with the smell of cinnamon. Upon direction from Black Antler, Wendy inhaled. The scent swirled through her lungs. Immediately she felt calm and sleepy.

Black Antler studied Wendy's face as she leaned against the teepee. Charily, he raised a bone scalpel while turning a knife in the fire. "Wendy…are you tired now?"

Wendy knit her brow. Her head was heavy. Black Antler sounded far away, as if he were speaking to her from underwater.

"I think so." she said uncertainly, leaning her head back. "Are you?"

Black Antler smiled. Even under the medicinal influence of the yellow flower, Wendy still maintained her altruistic character.

"No." he said truthfully. The teepee door flapped open as Dusk, an obsidian wolf padded into the teepee. Nodding at his wolf, Black Antler scooted closer to the girl. "No. I've built resistance."

Gingerly, Black Antler looped the thin scalpel under the hook. Lifting slightly to apply traction to the skin, he raised the hot knife to slice open the snarled wound.

"EEYEEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYA!"

Black Antler dropped his arms as Wendy sat erect. Frustrated, he returned the knife to the fire and reached for another handful of flowers.

"What was that?" she asked, shrinking away from the teepee wall as crooked shadows danced across the skins, whooping and screeching like banshees.

Black Antler glanced at Dusk. The wolf's savage head was raised, his ears pricked forward and his eyes unwavering. Suddenly agitated, Dusk hopped to his feet.

"War cries." Black Antler said. Dusk paced before the teepee door, tossing his head nervously as drums thundered across the village. "Little Flying Eagle must have sent them hunting for pirates."

Wendy knit her eyebrows as the Indian warriors raced by Black Antler's teepee, shouting in high pitched bursts.

Peter had disappeared, angry as a cyclone. He had burned a hole in the roof of Hangman's Tree without a backward's glance. Unable to stop the tears, Wendy had cried into Black Antler's chest as the brave rushed the injured girl to his teepee. Ashamed to have shown her weakness to both Black Antler and the insensate princess, Wendy refused mention of Peter as Black Antler tended her wound.

The brave, for his part, silently cursed Peter Pan. Whatever the girl's crime, Black Antler suffered to see the penitence in Wendy's eyes and the hurt, realizing that Little Flying Eagle was too stubborn to accept apologies.

Shaking his head, Black Antler returned the flowers. Sliding aside the bowl he retrieved his knife from the fire and called Dusk with three words Wendy did not understand.

"The sedative will not work with this noise." Black Antler guided Dusk around the fire pit to Wendy's side. Anxious although, the wolf allowed his head to be coaxed onto Wendy's lap. Fingers lost in his black fur, Wendy looked fretfully to Black Antler and the glowing blade he had raised to her shoulder.

"Hold on to Dusk." Black Antler instructed over the din. "And keep talking to me. Understood?"

Wendy nodded.

"This will hurt." Black Antler warned.

Again Wendy nodded. Turning away her head, she stroked Dusk's neck therapeutically. "I know."

"Just breath." Black Antler clamped his knees around Wendy's wrist, to prevent her from flinging away her arm and risking accidental injury. "Hold onto Dusk. Listen to my voice."

Gently Black Antler touched the hot blade to Wendy's shoulder. The skin over the hook split.

Wendy coiled, biting her lip. Dusk raised his head as the girl clutched his fur. Outside, the braves screamed over the pounding drums.

Dismissing the urge to stop, Black Antler inched forward, analyzing the hook.

"Almost there."

Eyes shut, Wendy nodded. Her knuckles were white against Dusk's black fur. Meticuously, Black Antler worked the hook.

Wendy flinched. "Do you think –" she gasped, trying not to cry in front of the brave, "—that they'll find –"

Black Anter quickly twisted the hook, freeing a second barbed end.

Wendy winced. "—Tinkerbell?" she managed to finish.

The teepee door waved as braves sprinted by. Wendy caught a fleeting glance of sharp tomahawks and gruesome face masks.

Black Antler squinted at the hook. His fingers probed the air over Wendy's shoulder, practicing his maneuver. "You said the pixie was swallowed by a fish?"

"Yes."

"Then how can she found? Hold still."

Pain seared across her shoulder, up her neck, and behind her ear. Wendy saw blood from the corner of her eye.

"I don't know." Wendy gasped, furiously petting Dusk. "I don't know. But the pirate – oh – oh dear – the pirate…came right after Tinkerbell was gone. And then he said…he said something about – oh!"

Wendy cringed and tried to pull away. Black Antler squeezed his knees tightly around her wrist but did not release his pressure on the hook.

The crescendo of war cries was deafening. The braves swarmed through the Indian village, howling like tortured animals. Unable to contain his instincts, Dusk lifted his head from Wendy's lap. He licked her cheeks nervously.

"—about Brine!" Wendy gasped as the hook ripped free.

Speedily, Black Antler cleaned and numbed the fresh wound. His long fingers worked with astounding adroitness as he spoke.

"Ah…your merman." Tactfully not relating mention of the merman to Peter's anger, Black Antler smoothed ointment over the open wound. Carefully inspecting his handiwork, Black Antler remembered his shared part in Wendy's adventure.

"Did you see him?" asked Black Antler dripping a simmering resin over the wound. He put a steadying hand on Wendy's shoulder. "The merman?"

"No." Wendy said. Black Antler was surprised. Wendy spoke with great sadness; as if the merman had died. The girl jumped as a warrior bellowed an angry note just outside the teepee.

Edging closer to the fire, Wendy glanced nervously at the large outline as Dusk fidgeted.

"No." Wendy said as Black Antler wrapped her shoulder. The war cries were uncomfortably loud. "But…but I think…I think I have been dreaming –"

"Shhhh!"

Black Antler extinguished the fire, dowsing the flames with a heavy blanket. Blue smoke curled under the blanket, twisting to the pointed roof. In the dark, the screaming Indians seemed close. Too close.

Prickles ran up Wendy's neck. Black Antler was taut as an arrow. His head was tilted, as if he were listening to the war cries.

The door-skin wavered. Dusk growled.

"Black Antler?" Wendy whispered as the bloodthirsty cries rattled her beating heart. "Black Antler?"

"Stay here."

Wendy felt the brave's hand on her cheek before he disappeared, Dusk attached to his side like a shadow.

The war cries grew louder. Wendy hugged her knees, desperately searching for a happy thought.

"Don't be afraid." she whispered, pressing a knee to the right hand corner of her mouth. "Don't be afraid."

Suddenly, the door-skin moved. A feathered head and powerful shoulders ducked through the circular opening.

There, his dark outline filling the teepee, stood the Indian Chief.

"The fairy cannot be found."

Sternly the Chief stared at Wendy. But his eyes flickered when a storm of war-cries slaughtered the silence.

"Little Flying Eagle has banished the pale one. The girl with eyes blue as his skies."

Wendy's heart stopped.

"He wants her. Alive."

Dark, screeching shadows were converging behind the teepee. Blank hands frisked the walls and probed beneath the skins.

The Chief held the door-skin aside. Grimly he met Wendy's terrified eyes.

"Run."

* * *

**Hey all - I'm back. couple of things...**

**(1) Don't you just friggin love xmas break?**

**(2) thanks for the reviews thus far. they really help**

**(3) Can i just say, Black Antler is just my favorite**


	6. Chapter 6: Hunted

**Chapter 6: Hunted**

Wendy ran.

Neverland caved around her. Roots upturned to cut her ankles. Sharp branches pulled her hair and clawed into her eyes. Mist warped the jungle into a crooked labyrinth, turning the girl in a whorl of confusion and fear. And just to be wicked, the clouds writhed like muscles and clenched over the moon.

Stumbling over rocks, only to stumble back up, Wendy ran mindlessly through the forest, repelled only by the screaming Indians. Thirstily the warriors crawled over Neverland, pursing the girl like wolves hunting a fawn.

Suddenly the toothy path disappeared. Unable to gather a single happy thought, Wendy fell.

Crack!

For a panicked moment, spurred by the hounding Indians, Wendy groveled across the rocky outcropping. Stitches in the rock pulled apart her bandages as she heaved feebly for safety. Then the outcropping dropped, depositing Wendy into a nettle garden. Tiny, wispy scratches colored her cheeks as she struggled to her feet and…

…stopped.

The moon littered pitiful rays across the island. Thin silver lines striated the outcropping and cast dim shadows on a little house. A little house that was broken with neglect, overgrown with lavender violets, and just Wendy's size.

Her house.

The house that Peter and his boys had built for her…on her first day in Neverland.

Wendy closed her eyes. Exhausted and heartbroken, she knelt before the little house.

She had been scared here too. Shot from the sky, the sun fading as she fell into the jaws of the earth. But then…Peter had come. And the certainty of Peter's hands as his arms folded into her body…the pause of his heartbeat as he pulled her too close…that had been the most frightening and most wonderful of all.

The memory was almost happy enough to lift Wendy from the evil earth. Eyes sparkling, Wendy tilted her head to the sky. And although only a sprinkle of salty stars braved the cloudy night, the sky was open.

The sky. The sky was the magic of Neverland. A kingdom of freedom where she could escape all of her troubles simply by holding Peter's hand and flying higher than the stars. But now…now…

Banished. She was banished. Peter Pan…had banished Wendy.

And Tinkerbell…Tinkerbell was…

Wendy blinked. What had the Chief said?

_The fairy cannot be found_

_Cannot be found._ Wendy exhaled, amazed by the revelation. Tinkerbell was not dead. She was unfound. Could it…could it truly be?

Dazed, Wendy rose. Lavender petals clung to her nightgown as she started to walk through the night. Then, she started to run.

Then someone started running after her.

Wendy didn't realize she was being chased until she heard the panting. It was hollow and wet, like a hungry animal about to pounce and sink it's teeth into her neck –

"No!" Wendy covered her face as two hands shot from the darkness like snakes, seizing her nightgown. Twisting, Wendy spun as the attacker wrenched her to the ground.

"Tigerlily!"

"Stay down, stupid girl!" snarled the princess.

"Tigerlily, please!" Wendy pleaded, trying to roll away as Tigerlily grabbed her wrists. "Tigerlily! I know who can help! I know how to find Tinkerbell! I – "

"Silence!"

War cries exploded overhead, blowing the leaves off the trees.

Shoving Wendy down, the petite princess blew across the wooded path in three athletic strides.

"Braves!" she hollered notching an arrow as a pack of shrieking boys approached. Barely covered by shadows and underbrush, Wendy froze. Paralyzed she watched as Tigerlily appealed to the braves.

"The pale girl! She is near!"

Giddily, the braves screamed, stabbing their spears into the sky.

"To the north!" Tigerlily shouted, igniting the braves' uncontrollable zeal. "Back to Hangman's Tree! She's fled to Hangman's Tree! GO!"

Tigerlily ran several feet behind the braves before doubling back.

"I should not be doing this." Cursed the princess, shouldering her bow and sprinting across the forest to where Wendy lay. "I should – "

Tigerlily stopped. She turned, moving with the moonlight.

Wendy was gone.

A big growl rumbled in the little princess's throat. Balancing on all fours, Tigerlily inspected the forest floor. The lackluster forest obscured visual indications of the Wendy's route, forcing the princess to feel for impressions left in the earth.

But the princess , small and royal though she was, was a huntress. And before the moon could highlight it, Tigerlily found Wendy's trail.

"…no…" whispered the princess, eyes traveling down the empty trail. Misty fingers crawled over the path. Tigerlily stood, staring incomprehensively into the darkness after Wendy. "…are you mad?"

Twigs broke, snapping like broken shells. Braids slashing, Tigerlily notched an arrow and let it fly.

"Princess!"

The arrow sliced from Tigerlily's bow as two boys sprinted into the clearing.

"John! Black Antler! Look out!"

Recognizing the arrow's hum, Black Antler careened to the left, slamming into a tree as the arrow zipped through John's top hat.

"Princess!" John snatched off the top hat, applaud at the arrow sticking neatly through the cylindrical silk shell. "Good gracious, what a shot!"

"Where is she?" Black Antler demanded as Tigerlily pulled John to his feet. Wasting no time, the brave took Tigerlily's arm, beseeching her reputation as a hunter. Bruises smudged Black Antler's cheekbones, puffing under a broad scratch. he had suffered in his silence to keep Wendy safe. And the torture had skinned away his patience. "Where is Wendy?"

John's glasses flashed in the moonlight. "Did you find her?" he asked, "Is she all righ– "

"There is no time!" Tigerlily interrupted, pointing urgently into the black forest. "She ran! She went to go find the fairy! She went for help! Black Antler – she went east! East!"

Black Antler's eye dilated. "…no...Wendy."

"What?" John demanded, floundering through distorted branches and downturned underbrush as the two Indians sprinted ahead of him. "Where did Wendy go? I say, slow down! Where is my sister? What's east? What is east!?"

Black Antler's voice was masked by the lament of a savage, nameless creature howling at the moon. But when John heard the response, he lost hope.

"Mermaid lagoon."


	7. Chapter 7: We're Not Trying to Drown Her

**Chapter 7: We're Not Trying to Drown Her **

Even in the darkness, Mermaid Lagoon glowed magenta as the insides of a luminescent monster. Locked in the shallows of Neverland, the warm, stagnant water was choked by waterlilies so frangible the petals would break apart in a bouquet. Oblong rocks formed a byway of irregularly shaped stepping stones, providing soft shades of laughter when trespassers lost their balance. The untrained eye would be mesmerized by the glassy water decorated by pink ripples and sparkling mermaid tails. It was a beautiful, deadly paradise.

Wendy knew of mermaid lagoon's allure and its deception. Once before, goaded by fairytales and innocent imagination, she had let Peter Pan introduce her to this place. And the mermaids.

Beguiled by the mermaids, Wendy had eagerly made herself vulnerable for their friendship. She had paid dearly for her naiveté. The mermaid attack had been unexpected and the brunt of Peter's amusement. But it had also been the start of a grand adventure…and a grand friendship with the merman that rescued her: Brine.

Heart pounding, Wendy wished Brine was with her. But he was not. He had vanished from Neverland, giving her only his promise to return and, Wendy suspected with a blush, his hidden kiss.

Now she was alone. Truly alone.

Wendy was afraid. But no amount of fear could erase the sound of Tinkerbell's scream as she was swallowed by the white fish. Resolutely, Wendy ran into the mermaid lagoon, like a minnow into the jaws of a shark. If anyone could help her find Tinkerbell and the white fish…it was the mermaids. Wendy knew she must try.

The moon balanced on the treetops as Wendy pulled herself onto the centermost rock. Suspended in the middle of the lagoon, Wendy waited.

Nothing.

Then, she heard soft, rosy laughter, followed by a turquoise glow beneath the surface. Breath baited, Wendy leaned forward but the stimulus faded, shrinking away.

"Wait!"

The turquoise glow paused for a tantalizing second before swelling through the water. Beckoned by the gentle laughter, Wendy followed. Vaguely aware that the pink rocks were loosing girth, Wendy called out. "Please wait! I need your help! I…oh dear…"

Neverland was far behind as the mouth of the ocean was near. Salty wind kicked up her skirt and tossed Wendy's curls in her eyes. A pirate ship bounded over the waves like a black bull, pointing its bowsprit directly at her. And below her, the pink rock rumbled with wicked laughter and converging turquoise glows.

"Mermaids."

Glistening tails sliced over the surface in a tangle of slithering braids. Cornered, Wendy heaved herself up a diamond shaped rock, using hollowed shell pockets as rungs to climb.

As her toes left the small base, water splashed into her eyes. Mermaids slid across the flattened portion, clawing uselessly after Wendy with weak arms and flimsy tails. Crooning nastily, the mermaids called to Wendy perched safely on the rock.

"Look. An ugly little bluebird. Why don't you fly away?"

"Fly away bluebird! Fly away!"

"Hello Dearie."

Clinging to the tip of the rock, Wendy looked down. Swimming beneath her was a mermaid with a blue tail and red hair shimmering in a golden net. Clearly the empress of the pod, the mermaid regarded Wendy with familiar hatred. Thrice she had tried to drown the girl; thrice she had failed.

"Come on Dearie." Sneered the redhead, snatching at Wendy's dangling toes. Impatiently, she purred against the rock, expressing her siren allure. "Join us for a midnight swim, won't you? You look distraught. So distraught."

Curling her toes, Wendy scooted higher. "N – no. I shant. But I…I need your help. I need to find Tinkerbell – "

The mermaids hissed. Wendy leaned forward to be heard over their vulgarities.

"Please, listen! Tinkerbell was swallowed by a fish! A white fish, clear like a crystal glass. It swam away before I could – before Peter – oh, please! Have you seen it? Do you know where it comes from? Can you help me find Tinkerbell?"

Amused, the mermaids laughed, splashing Wendy in their delight.

"Please!" Frustrated, Wendy hit the rock with her little fist. "Please! Won't you help? Tinkerbell is Peter Pan's best friend!"

A sputtering silence curtailed the laughter. Subdued by Peter's name, the mermaids turned their tails in the water, contemplating.

"Yes. For Peter Pan…" the redhead finally decided, "…because he adores us so. But, my Dearie…you are not off the hook."

Wendy watched the mermaid with wide eyes, afraid to blink. Floating in the moonlight, the redhead gestured to her sisters.

"We can answer your questions. Because we have seen and followed the white fish."

Wendy held her breath, unnoticing the cagey nudges and crafty grins spreading around her. However, she could sense there was more to the bargain.

"But…?"

"But," smiled the redhead, weaving forward. "For every question asked, you take a step down off of that rock."

Excitement itched in the mermaid's face. "Deal…Dearie?"

Wendy's grip tightened around the rock. "Deal." she said.

Giggles bubbled around her, knotting Wendy's heart with fear. As the mermaids licked their lips, Wendy thought furiously, trying to prioritize her questions. She looked down. Only several steps down, she would be within reaching distance. A few steps after that, she would surely be drowned.

"Quick, Dearie!" Wendy jumped as the redhead spit out the command. "No questions, no answers."

"Oh she's quite dumb." Mocked a blonde mermaid, flapping her hands in the water. "Without Peter Pan to lead her on a leash."

"Will you tell Peter?" said Wendy, glaring at the mermaid. "Will you promise to tell Peter the answers to all my questions?"

"Naturally." Simpered the redhead, pointing to Wendy's feet. "One step down."

Wendy's mouth hung. "B – but – "

"That was a question!" sang the mermaids, dancing in the water. "Take a step! One step down!"

Grudgingly, Wendy slid down the rock.

"Next question." Prompted a brunette, toying with the brim of her waterlily barrette.

"Where did the white fish go?" Wendy asked, struggling to hold her balance.

"North. One step down. Next question."

"Where did it come from?"

"The Northern Neverseas, Silly!" spouted the blonde mermaid. "It's an icicle fish!"

"That's two answers you ninny!"

_The Northern Neverseas!_ A string of unexpected joy surged through Wendy as the mermaids rebuked their sister and pulled her blonde hair. _The Northern Neverseas – Brine lived there!_

Her happiness was abbreviated as the redhead commanded she take two steps down, instead of one.

"That is not fair!" Wendy protested as the mermaids pawed at her feet. They could almost reach her. "I only asked one – "

"Two steps!" snarled the redhead, slashing her fin. "Dearie!"

Slowly, Wendy descended two steps. Cold foam sprayed her toes.

"Will…will Tinkerbell die? Inside the fish?" Wendy whispered, shrinking as far as she could into the rock.

"No." snapped the redhead edgily. "Unfortunately. The coldness will preserve the pixie. One step down! Next question!"

"How – " Wendy asked, lifting a foot as a mermaid lunged. "How can I find her?"

"Go for a swim!" laughed the mermaids. Wendy gasped as the brunette seized her ankle. "To the Northern Neversea!"

"How do I get to the Northern Neversea?" Wendy cried as she was pulled down a step. Desperately she searched for an empty crevasse as the blonde yanked her sash. Slowly, her fingers unlocked from the rock as she was slowly pulled down the last step.

"The answer." Smiled the redhead. "Is that you don't."

_Snap!_ Wendy's fingers slipped from the rock. Squealing like eels, the mermaids attacked. They pounced over Wendy, pinning the girl to the flat rock and covering her with slimy strands of kelp to bind her body.

"If you dare!" Wendy threatened, the redhead leering into her face. "If you dare to pull me under – "

The mermaids stopped. They retreated, slinking off the pink rock.

"Dearie!" laughed the redhead mermaid cruelly, lowering into the ocean. "We're not trying to drown you!"

A shadow fell over Wendy's bound body.

Two, calloused hands turned her over.

And there…fire in his eyes…

…was Peter Pan.


	8. Chapter 8: Betrayed

**Chapter 8: Betrayed**

"Capn!"

_ BANG!_

The pirate dropped, a hole in his forehead. Blood dribbled down his nameless, lifeless face as Captain Hook threw down the smoking pistol.

"Remove that blasted corpse, Mr. Smee!" barked the captain, the blue of his eyes stained red. Seething, he swiped at the boatswain as Mr. Smee bustled frantically to remove the dead pirate. "And see to it that I am not disturbed!"

"Aye, aye Capn!" gasped Mr. Smee, tugging at the dead pirate's boots. With a sickening shuffling sound, he dragged the body from Captain Hook's quarters. "Not to be disturbed! I'll tell the crew –"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Mr. Smee squealed as the dead body twitched with each embedded bullet. Throwing back his head, Smee gave an almighty lurch, just in time for Hook to slam shut the door.

"Blithering idiots!" Growled the captain, kneading the streak of blood with the toe of his boot. "Scallywags! Can't even snag a blasted pixie! Or catch a blasted fish! Or capture a blasted girl! Blasted!"

Hot waves of anger surged through the captain, swirling through his brain and breaking his patience. Indiscriminately, he struck exotic valuables and priceless plunder with his hook, furiously trying to clear his thoughts.

He needed a plan! It was infuriating. Hook's mind was sharp and deadly ambitious. He was a marshal conspiracies and maneuverability. Twice in less than a day he had constructed solutions when his plans unraveled. But twice his blundering crew had failed to dispatch his orders, killing his schemes.

But now, thanks to that blasted Shark, the captain's options were exhausted. When Pan's pixie had summoned her magic to escape the pirates whilst trapped inside the fish, Hook had lost valuable bargaining chips.

Then, the girl had been spotted. Mollified, Hook reached into his breast pocket, extracting a small golden comb, studded with sapphires. Stroking the starry pattern, the Captain smiled fondly, remembering his first introduction to Pan's pretty little friend. Although she proved infernally difficult to detain, the girl intrigued Captain Hook. In a brief encounter, one might suspect the little lady easily enticed. But Hook had detected a resiliency, a spark of cunning beneath those big, blue eyes. It reminded Hook of…himself.

But most intriguing of all was Peter Pan's interaction with the girl. Since the merman escapade, Hook had studied the two children on purposeful ventures to the island. Per Hook's observation and delight, the great Pan buckled when the girl was unsafe. Curious…at times, the dratted, selfish boy seemed to care more for the girl than himself. Curious. There was indeed a soft spot in every tiger's eye.

Hook squeezed the golden comb. The sapphires bit his skin.

The girl would have been a perfect bargaining chip, to lure Peter Pan, appease the seawitch, and locate the pixie. But Shark's kidnapping had failed, thanks to that dratted Peter Pan!

Tossing the comb aside, Hook ran his fingers through his snarled hair. The black locks clutched at his fingers like insect claws.

Time had run out. The seawitch was coming and would expect a deal fulfilled. The consequences…Hook closed his eyes as the Jolly Roger creaked nervously over the waves. In the solitude of his cabin, the captain laid a heavy hand on the Jolly Roger's hull. The powerful wooden planks vibrated under the wind and sea.

If he could not resolve his broken schemes…if he could not placate the seawitch…his ship…his freedom…would surely be doomed.

"Capn."

Hook turned. Shark stood in the doorway. Gunshots blazed in Hook's reddening eyes as he reached for his sword.

Shark held up a hand. His grizzled face was stern. But his oily black eyes burned with bloodlust.

"Capn." said the pirate. His fingers were shaking. "Ye'll want te see this."

Outside Hook's cabin, the ocean crashed, but the deck was still as the grave. Then, the pirates started to heckle. Gathering all their profanities, the pirates spit, and jeered, and slithered their tongues, and poked their cutlasses, clearing space for...

Captain Hook froze.

Standing there, two feet on the deck, defiant and bold was Peter Pan. In his arms was…

"…Wendy." Hook whispered. It was the first time he had spoken her name.

She lay in Peter Pan's arms, bound and gagged with thick ropes of sea-kelp. Unconsciously, Hook stepped forward. The girl opened her eyes. The shock of blue could have blinded Hook's dark-minded pirates.

For a moment, captain and captive stared at each other, neither comprehending Peter's plan nor expecting what happened next.

Peter Pan spoke loudly. The boy's voice dropped as he turned to Shark.

"I am here for your bargain, pirate. You said 'give me the girl if you ever want to see your fairy again.'"

Peter turned to Captain Hook, but the captain did not notice; he was watching horror dawn in Wendy's eyes.

"I want to see me fairy again." Peter's voice was dark as he held Wendy before Captain Hook. "Give me my fairy. Here is the girl."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****just for reference - it was chapter 3 where shark said "give me the fairy if you ever...etc."**


	9. Chapter 9: Row, Row, Row Your Boat

**Chapter 9: Row, Row, Row Your Boat**

"Wendy!"

"Little Flying Eagle!"

"No!"

Tigerlily tackled John as he raced into Mermaid Lagoon. John's hat tumbled off his head as they crashed into the magenta shallows. The impact hit Tigerlily like a cannon ball. Hauling John, the Indian Princess hurried up the rocky bank. She didn't bother retrieving her sinking bow and quiver, or John's floating top hat.

"You are mad!" Tigerlily scolded to hide her fear. She glared at John's innocent face behind the round glasses. "Just like your foolish sister! The mermaids will kill us all!"

"Peter took Wendy!" John sputtered, amnesic to Tigerlily's reprimand. Desperately, he attempted again for the lagoon, only to be seized by Tigerlily and Black Antler. In the distance Peter Pan was a speck disappearing into the dark sky. Wendy was hidden in his arms. Tracing the arch of Peter's flight with a trained, strategic eye, John realized with a jolt that the boy as en route to the Jolly Roger.

"What in the name of the Holy Queen and Mother England does he think he is doing with my sister?" John brandished his umbrella, fighting the Indians. "Release me, I say! Why is he taking Wendy to the pirate ship? What is he doing? "

"Nothing pleasant I'm sure, Dearie."

John stopped struggling. Slinking at the edge of the bank, his top hat sitting on her beautiful head, was a mermaid.

Tigerlily cursed so offensively, John and Black Antler turned.

"Princess!" John resisted the urge to cover his ears as Tigerlily seethed. "Princess! Really – "

"Princess?" the mermaid narrowed her eyes under the brim of John's hat. She studied Tigerlily haughtily. "Princess? Oh yes…you're the mean little flower girl. What was it...Waterlily? Oops!"

The mermaid muffled a psychotic giggle. "Oopsie. You're not Waterlily! It's...Tigerlily. So, so sorry Dearie. Waterlily doesn't blossom anymore…" The mermaid stroked her red hair. "…does she?"

"Don't. You. Ever." Tigerlily snarled, clenching her fists. "Say my mother's name again."

"Oh…does the ugly little flower miss her mommy flower?" Appeared a second mermaid, flicking black hair over her shoulder. "Poor little flower. Well…join us for a swim, Ugly-lily. Waterlily did."

"Come with us." beckoned the redhead, "And we'll bring you to see the waterlily that couldn't float."

"AHHHHRH!" Screaming like a rabid animal, Tigerlily lunged at the mermaids. Surprised, the mermaids squealed and flung themselves off the bank. Tigerlily made a vicious swipe, but succeeded only in knocking John's hat back onto land.

"Cowards!" Tigerlily shouted as the mermaids laughed out of reach. The Indian princess grabbed three stones and hurled at the mermaids. "Evil! Killers! Cowards!"

The mermaids hissed, swerving away from the ripples caused as the stones hit the water.

"Join us for swim…" repeated the redhead, eyes glinting. "And we'll see who the coward is!"

"Human girls are all alike!" Declared the brunette as John and Black Antler pulled Tigerlily from the edge. "Ugly and scared! But she's worse than the pale nightdress girl."

"But not worse off…now!" Again the redhead giggled.

"Wendy?" Black Antler left Tigerlily to John. Intrigued by the brave's handsome face and pensive eyes, the mermaids quieted. Coquettishly, they inched forward as Black Antler knelt at the water's edge. They inched back as Black Antler unstrapped a dagger from his thigh.

"Wendy came here." Black Antler said, peering at the mermaids as they exchanged wicked glances. "She came looking for Little Flying Eagle's pixie. Tinkerbell."

The mermaids giggled.

"What did you tell her?" Black Antler asked.

"Oh we didn't promise to tell _you_ that information! It's a secret!" In a flick, the mermaids approached. The pressed themselves sensually against the bank. "But we will tell you, handsome brave. If you promise us one thing."

"Black Antler don't."

"What?" asked Black Antler, ignoring Tigerlily's warning.

Feverish with excitement, the mermaids nodded at Tigerlily. "Dip her in the water with us."

"Granted." Black Antler said quickly as John protested. "The information. Now."

"Oh…" purred the mermaids, lazily twirling long strands of hair between their lips. "Oh it's nothing important. She climbed on the highest rock. Poor thing wanted to know where to find the white fish that ate the pixie."

Black Antler nodded. Thus far the information matched with Tigerlily's account.

"What did you tell her?" Black Antler asked, ignoring the holes Tigerlily was burning through his skull with her eyes.

"We told her she was too ugly to fly away."

Black Antler angled his dagger. "I meant…about the white fish and the pixie."

The mermaids receded. Their tone's dropped slightly. "Well be more specific, Dearie! Hmph. Well, everyone knows that white icicle fish come from the Northern Neversea. And that is what we told her. Testy."

"Also that the pixie's light wouldn't go out." Offered the brunette sweetly, attempting to win the brave's favor. "Insides of icicle fish are so cold. To cold to die. Pitty."

Black Antler considered. His dark eyes lifted to the sea. Quietly, he studied the Jolly Roger.

"Then Little Flying Eagle came?"

"Oh yes!" Gushed the mermaids, wagging their fins excitedly. "It was marvelous! We did everything he asked! We tricked the ugly girl and tied her up! It was so much fun! Peter will be so proud of us – "

"Hold there! One royal second, if – you – please!" Screwing on his top hat, John extended his umbrella like a cue stick. "Do I hear you correctly? Are you insinuating that Peter Pan…_wanted_ you to _capture_ Wendy?"

Jubilantly, the mermaids nodded.

John was stunned at their sincerity. "_Why_?" he wheeze, face stricken.

"Because she is ugly and Peter doesn't like ugly human girls!" declared the redhead, casting a meaningful glance at Tigerlily. "And…" the mermaid added with a smile. "Because he is going to sell her to Captain Hook. For the pixie."

The reaction on land was simultaneous. "What?!"

"Peter Pan is going to sell the ugly human girl to Captain Hook in exchange for the pixie." repeated the redhead, tickled-pink by the idea. Happily she slapped the surface of the lagoon. "Peter said that was the pirate's deal."

"Sell her?" John nearly fainted. "To pirates?"

"Mhhhm –hmmmm!"

"For Tinkerbell?"

"Certainly."

"Hook has Tinkerbell?" Black Antler asked, rising to his feet.

"No, Silly."

"Who does?"

"The white fish."

"Hook has the white fish?"

"Hee hee! No!"

"Where is the white fish?"

"The Northern Neversea! We just told you that."

"But Peter thinks that Hook as Tinkerbell!"

"Which he does not!"

"You didn't tell this to Little Flying Eagle!?"

"He didn't ask, Dearie."

"We need to go. Find a canoe." Black Antler grabbed Tigerlily and John. "Little Flying Eagle is already on the pirate ship. Quickly!"

A terrible shrieking stabbed into their ears. The mermaids clawed up the bank, reaching for Black Antler's moccasins.

"Come back! Come back! You promised, Dearie!" Froth gathered unattractively under their tongues as the mermaids pointed at Tigerlily. "Remember, a little dip into the water?"

"Ah…yes." Black Antler turned to Tigerlily. They shared eye contact for a moment before Black Antler unstrapped his daggers and tossed them to the princess.

"Can I help you into the water?" asked Black Antler, clearing the way.

Tigerlily flicked the daggers upright. "With pleasure." she said, stepping off the bank.

"Eeeeeeee! Eeeeee!" The mermaids slipped over each other, vying for the escape. "You tricked us! You – "

Angry bubbles left a trail as the mermaids fled.

Grudgingly satisfied, Tigerlily grunted and returned to shore.

"Don't ever…" she threatened, pressing the daggers against Black Antler's stomach. "…do that again. Gamble your own life. Clear?"

Black Antler nodded. "Forgive me, Princess."

Tigerlily didn't answer. Shoving the daggers at Black Antler, she joined John and ducked into the forest.

"Let's go find a canoe."


	10. Chapter 10: Traitor

**Gah - sorry, it's been like 1.5 days? I'm usually really good about daily posting over breaks. BUT dudes I ran two races and saw ****_Frozen_**** THREE TIMES = no time! And aside from wanting to burn everything I've ever written after getting a load of ****_Frozen's_**** kick-ass screen writing, I am 100% addicted and cannot stop singing Let It Go.**

**Any how...on with ARBB.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Traitor**

"Are you…_bargaining_ with me, Boy?"

Hiding his confusion, Captain Hook leaned on his sword, threw back his head, and laughed. Peter's eyes smoldered as the crew joined, advancing in their glee with cutlasses drawn and pistols triggered.

"Hold your fire!" Hook ordered as Peter lifted threateningly into the air. "Give the boy room, mates. Give the boy room! Today, the little flying rat has come to bargain…"

Flicking his sword, Hook dislodged the knife from Peter's belt. It clattered to the deck. Peter did not break eye contact, but his fingers dug deeper into Wendy's nightgown.

"…like a man." Hook finished. The crew cackled. Shark narrowed his eyes.

Slowly, the captain began to encircle the boy, contemplating Peter's intentions and his sincerity. _The boy was offering a trade: the girl for the pixie. Interesting. Clearly, the boy thought Hook himself held the pixie prisoner. Naturally that had been the original plan, spoiled by his dimwitted crew…but if Pan was none the wiser… _Hook's eyes dilated, shifting between red and blue as he considered the odds. _Could Lady Luck really be in the captain's favor?_

Swiftly Captain Hook caught Shark's eye. Shark gave an indiscernible gesture of affirmation. Hook nodded. Flourishing his hook, he stepped forth to Peter Pan, preparing to take the gamble.

"What are your terms, Boy?"

Peter stood his ground. He was still as a statue but one toe was poised for takeoff. Wendy winced. Pan's grip was so tight; his fingertips were pressing red welts into her skin.

"Speak." Shark grunted, is voice gravely from days of silence. Impatiently the crew agreed. Peter turned sharply. Turk pushed a cutlass between the boy's shoulder blades. Mullins dropped a noose, letting it swing against Peter's forehead. Gentleman Johnny stroked Wendy's ankle.

"Call off your pirates, Hook!" Peter ordered, swinging away from Gentleman Johnny. "Or no deal!"

"Realize Boy, that you are thus fortunate," Captain Hook said as the pirates cackled, egged on by Peter's anger. "That they haven't separated your head from your body, and thrown it to the crocodile."

"That's your job." Peter retorted, retaining a shred of cockiness as the pirates inched closer. Turning in half circles, Peter suddenly felt Wendy kneading into his chest. The boy ignored her, until the pirates started to notice and jeer.

"Spritely little lass!"

"Plucky little scrumpet."

Peter glared at the girl. Muffling through her gag, Wendy tilted her chin up. Twice.

"Very clever." Captain Hook smirked as Peter followed Wendy's cue. The pirates were lowering fishing net. It hovered above Peter's head, suspended from the boom and ratlines, preventing vertical escape.

"Very clever indeed, wouldn't you agree boy? Now…you are surrounded from behind, from below, from side, to side, and now from above."

Invitingly, Hook held out his arms. Smee mimicked the pose, smiling happily as Captain Hook spoke against a darkened sky. "The only way out, Peter Pan, is through me. Now. Name. Your. Terms."

Peter could feel Wendy's heart against his chest. He straightened so the pounding would go away.

"Tinkerbell." Peter announced, his own heart spinning out of control. "Give me Tinkerbell and I will give you…Wendy. That was the pirate's deal."

Shark's muscles tensed as he was caught in Peter's midnight glare.

"Mr. Shark." Captain Hook spoke calmly and carefully, watching Shark like an untamed animal. Shark's whiplash instincts were an asset, but the pirate mustn't alarm Peter Pan before the bargain was reached. Claiming the girl was imperative to Hook's plan.

"Mr. Shark." Hook repeated. "Were these the terms? Quote them. Exactly. "

Shark curled a lip at Peter. "Aye. Those were the terms." Advancing, Shark recited the threat. "'Give me the girl if ye ever want to see yer fairy again.'"

"Nothing else?" Prompted Captain Hook, itching to make the transaction. "Is it that simple, Boy? The girl for the pixie?"

Peter nodded. His throat moved as if the words were stuck in his throat.

"Delightful. But, if I buy something…" Captain Hook beckoned Shark forward. "I want to see the merchandise first. Mr. Shark. If you please."

"Aye." Catching Peter before he lift off, Shark grasped Wendy's waist. The pirate grunted as Peter resisted Shark's pull.

Hook smiled. "My dear Peter Pan. How can we inspect your bargaining chip, if you won't let her go? Release the girl. Mr. Shark promises not to hurt her. Isn't that accurate, Mr. Shark?"

"Aye." Shark growled, twisting Wendy unsympathetically from Peter's grip. In the scuffle, the girl's wound reopened and Wendy's shoulder shined red.

"Gentle, Mr. Shark." Reminded the captain as Peter dove for his dagger. "We shouldn't spoil her at the present, should we?"

"Hook." Peter growled warningly.

Captain Hook smirked, allowing the heckling of his crew to silence the boy. He turned to Wendy, lost under Shark's muscles.

"Untie her." Captain Hook ordered. "Away with that filthy bondage. Let her upright, Mr. Shark. Carefully now. I want to see Pan's… stock."

Roughly, Wendy was unbound and the kelp ropes were tossed overboard in a tangled heap. Save for Shark's hold, the girl stood unsteadily aboard the swaying ship. Red lines from the ropes criss-crossed her arms. The gag was still in her mouth.

Ensuring Peter could see, Captain Hook approached Wendy regally as a king_. It was curious_: Hook would have bet his soul to Davy Jones that Pan suffered a soft spot for this…this Wendy. Yet here the boy was, freely exchanging the girl for that pesky pixie. _Something was fishy. But what were the implications? Was it a trick? Would Pan reappear as the rescuer? Or did he really hold the girl in contempt, and bid her to rot in the Jolly Roger's for eternity?_

Gentlemanly as possible, Hook held Wendy's jaw and fished the gag from her mouth with his hook. _Sea kelp. Disgusting._

Peter flinched. Slightly. Very slightly. But enough for Captain Hook to resume his suspicions. Returning to Wendy, the captain smiled in a most ungentlemanly way, wondering how far he could push Peter Pan.

"Let's see if the tiger has feelings. Smee." murmured Captain Hook, leaning over Mr. Smee's ear. "Watch Pan."

"Aye, aye Capn!" said Mr. Smee as Captain Hook motioned for Shark to release the girl. The crew crept closer, enticed by the rising tension. Shark unclenched his grip. Gruffly, he shoved Wendy forward. The crew applauded when she fell at Hook's feet.

One eye on Peter Pan, Captain Hook bowed, mockingly sweeping his magnificent hat across his chest. "A thousand pardons, My Dear."

Wendy looked up as the feather in Hook's tricorn brushed her nose. Replacing his hat, Hook offered his hand and seized Wendy's when she did not accept.

"My, my. How uncharacteristically impolite." Hook escorted Wendy to her feet. "I wouldn't have thought such a pretty little lady would refuse a gentleman's hand. How rude. Shall we try again?"

Again, Hook bowed. Wendy's eyes widened. Although she understood the proper response, the girl refused to be conducted by the captain for the amusement of his crew.

Hook looked up. Any previous hilarity drained from the captain's face as his sword sliced from his sheath.

"My Dear." Hook said, angling the blade against the back of Wendy's neck. "I think you can do better. Now: once more. I bow…and you…?"

The sword slivered into Wendy's neck. The girl jerked slightly down.

"Lower…" Hook prompted pressing the blade. "And I would add a little flourish with that lovely dress. My crew likes a show."

Wendy gasped angrily against the sword. But with utter loathing for the captain, she curtsied.

"Either unintelligent or stubborn." Captain Hook said casually towards Peter Pan as the pirates whistled. "But a sight for sore eyes."

The crew started to croon. Peter reacted when Gentleman Johnny threw money, pegging Wendy with golden coins. The boy did not know what Hook or his crew were doing to Wendy, but he did not like it. No. He hated it. He wanted to kill Captain Hook. Peter wanted to hurt the codfish until he died.

"Hook! Stop. " Three pirates appeared in Peter's path. Blocked from above, Peter spoke through their arms. "This isn't part of the bargain."

"Inspecting the merchandise is every part of the bargain." The captain retorted kneeling before Wendy and looping his hook around her sash. He pulled. Wendy threw out her arms, hands landing on Hook's shoulders. "Thus far I am not displeased. Fret not, Boy. I have only several more questions…"

Wendy resisted Captain Hook's pull, her fingers fighting not to slip over his crimson justaucorps. Desperately, she looked to Peter Pan but Captain Hook caught her chin.

"First thing's first." Captain Hook said, shaking Wendy's chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "What is your name?"

Again, Wendy struggled, extending and rotating back her head.

Hook was loosing patience. Quickly, he rose. Anticipating that Wendy would not suspect the movement, Hook yanked, and seized the girl by the thoat as she reeled forward.

"Your name, Girl! Now!"

"Wendy." she gasped, pushing against his cravat.

"Wendy….?"

"Darling."

"I see. And do you know why you are here, Wendy Darling?"

"I…I…"

"Answer the question!"

"I lost Tinkerbell…and…Peter…and Peter…" She shook her head against his hand, squeezing her eyes shut as if to deny the answer.

"And Peter Pan brought you here." Hook finished delightedly. "After turning Neverland against you. How charming!"

Energized by Wendy's grief, Captain Hook threw the girl. His sword was at her throat in seconds, like a predator about to vanquish its prey. "Tell me Wendy…do you think Peter Pan is kind?"

Wendy tried to squirm away. Black Murphy pounced at her with a growl.

"Hook! Stop!"

Hook ignored Peter. Slashing his sword, he chased Wendy as she tried to escape. "Tell me Wendy, do you think Peter Pan is just?"

"Hook!" Peter shouted as Scallop kicked Wendy back at Captain Hook.

Hook cornered Wendy, stabbing his sword around her with each word "Do you think Peter Pan is gentle? Loyal? Forgiving? Heroic? Warm? Tolerant? Noble? Loving? Calm? Do you think Peter-Pan-_cares-about-you-at-all_?"

"ENOUGH!"

Peter almost reached Wendy. Burning through the pirates like a fiery comet, Peter almost touched her tear stained face. But he was too late. Captain Hook's pistol erupted and the overhanging net dropped. Ropes gathered around Peter's neck. And after Hook's cry…

"TO THE CANNON!"

…Peter was stuffed into the barrel of Long Tom.

Snarling like a panther, Peter clawed his way out only to be knocked deeper into the breech with a wooden rammer.

"I accept your bargain and your terms, Peter Pan." Captain Hook said gleefully into the cannon, holding Wendy under his arm. "And I thank you, for sentencing your little lady."

"She's not my Wendy-lady!" Peter barked, forehead bleeding from the ramming staff. Frantically he struggled to free himself. "She went to the ocean! For _HIM_! She's a traitor!"

"_She's_ a traitor?" Hook said, with incredulous delight. "_SHE'S_ a traitor? My soon-to-be-deceased, Boy. Take a look. Look at what you have accomplished."

Shifting to improve Peter's view, Hook flaunted Wendy across the breech opening.

"You have bargained your little Wendy. Don't you understand, Boy? Our bargain is binding – she is mine to do as I please! You have given her _to me_. And, incidentally, for a pixie that I do not currently possess."

"Liar!" Peter shouted as the ramming staff landed on the bridge of his nose. "Liar! Where is Tinkerbell? Give her to me! We made a deal!"

"Precisely!" Hook snarled. The pirates cleared as Captain Hook struck flint across the iron barrel. Sparks jumped. Billy Jukes prodded Peter with the ramming staff.

"Our deal, as detailed by none other than yourself, was the girl if you ever wanted to see the pixie again."

Hook sliced the flint across the cannon. Billy Jukes faltered, jerking the ramming staff back and forth as he watched the precarious fuse.

" Well!" Hook squeezed Wendy against his hip. "I do not have your pixie! But with this girl, my plan unfolds and soon the blasted pixie will also be mine! And when I have her, I'll pin her wings to the mast. And you can see your precious pixie all the time!"

"So it seems Peter Pan!" Hook declared. "Your bargain is in vain! It seems that _you_ are the _traitor_!"

"No!" Wendy cried, wrenching her mouth from Hook's hand. "Stop! Please!"

Peter's fingers groped from the breech. Billy Jukes cracked the ramming staff onto the boy's knuckles. Instantly, Peter's hand snapped to life. Wrist rotating grotesquely Peter seized the ramming staff, the skin raw on his knuckles. Startled, Billy Jukes recoiled and the ramming staff went limp. Peter yanked. The ramming staff shot up like a lever, punching Billy Jukes in the nose.

"Fire!" Wendy suddenly yelled.

Wildly, Billy Jukes dropped the ramming staff, hit the deck and covered his ears, bracing for a cannon blow that never occurred.

"Peter!" Wendy screamed as Hook struck the flint. "Peter! Fly!"

Peter's head and shoulders appeared. Sparks showered, raining into the fuse.

The cannon detonated, blazing Peter Pan into the sky and leaving Wendy in the pirate's embrace.


	11. Chapter 11: Bring Her Back

**Chapter 11: Bring. Her. Back.**

Peter woke a second before he slammed into the canoe.

"PADDLE! PADDLE!

"LOOK OUT!"

"DUCK!"

Splat!

Arms and legs tumbled in a heap as the canoe bucketed, rocked, and finally tipped over. The cold water jolted Peter like an electric shock. Swerving, Peter wormed himself through the pirate's fishing net and onto the upside-down canoe.

Shaking like a wet puppy, Peter heard Princess Tigerlily, Black Antler, and John spluttering in kind. Although Peter did not require anyone's assistance, he was sure that these three were relieved to see him safe.

Wobbly from the cannon fire, Peter crawled across the bottom of the canoe to enlist help from his allies.

However, as Peter looked up, an umbrella hit him between the eyes.

"You cad!"

Peter slipped backwards as John jumped to his feet. The canoe pitched as John battered Peter with his umbrella "You deceitful, fraudulent cad! You boor! You upstart!"

"John!" Tigerlily tried to catch the flying umbrella while balancing on her knees. "John! Stop hitting him right now! Stop! Black Antler! Make John stop!"

Black Antler's hair dripped over his dark eyes. Grasping the curved undersurface, the brave planted himself on the rocking canoe. "No. This is founded, Princess."

"Arrrrrr-ohhhhh! John!" Bracing herself, Tigerlily pounced on John like a tiger. Peter snatched the umbrella and rolled into the air as John and Tigerlily crashed into the ocean.

"Don't move!" Peter ordered, pointing the umbrella like an epée as Black Antler lurched at him. Turning in circles to alternate targets, Peter waited for John and Tigerlily to resurface.

"Don't you brandish that umbrella at me, Sir!" John spluttered, slapping the side of the canoe as Peter seized his collar. Undaunted, John continued to rant as Tigerlily dragged herself aboard. "Unhand me! Your cowardice disgusts me! How dare you, Sir! How dare you take my sister hostage! How dare you give Wendy to the pirates!"

Peter paused. John hung over the ocean, suspended by the collar of his nightshirt. His top hat sagged with water. The water leaked over his glasses.

Noticing Peter's hesitation, John crossed his arms contemptuously. "Well. What do you have to say for yourself Peter Pan?"

"Yes." Black Antler rose, arms lifting slightly for balance. "Explain yourself."

Peter flipped out his dagger. John swung, clinging to Peter's arm.

"I don't need to explain myself to you, _brave_!" Peter said as Tigerlily steered John back onto the canoe. "Especially where Wendy is concerned –"

"Oh no you don't!" Tigerlily marched to Peter. Standing on tip-toe the livid princess quickly subdued the boy.

"Neverland is crippled, my people are running around like blind bats, you've allied with the mermaids and the pirates, a girl that does not belong to you faces Captain Hook's mercy, you are no closer to finding that pixie, and I am soaking wet in the middle of an ocean on an upside down canoe! So—"

Tigerlily grabbed John's umbrella. "—so put away your dagger and tell us why you have done what you have done!"

"Indeed!" John agreed, swiping his umbrella from Tigerlily. "Rectify your wrongs!"

"And if you must lie." Black Antler said stepping closer. "Make it better than the one you told Wendy."

Peter spun. "Lie? I didn't lie! Wendy lied to me!"

"Wendy—" John huffed, taking the insult personally on his sister's behalf. "—is a lady. She would never –"

"She ran away to the ocean!" Peter retorted, shoving John into Tigerlily. "She betrayed me. If she hadn't gone to the ocean, Tinkerbell wouldn't have followed and – "

"The ocean?" Black Antler frowned. Then, he drew back. "The ocean. This…" Black Antler shook his head, incredulously. "…this is about Wendy's merman."

Peter's face knotted. His muscles could have broken through the skin with tautness. "I forbad Wendy from that…that _codfish_. And she…she wanted him. She wanted him back."

"That was not Wendy's fault." said Black Antler as Tigerlily wrestled John for the umbrella. Locking into Peter's gaze, Black Antler gestured to the ocean. "What did you think, Little Flying Eagle? Because you ordered Wendy to forget the merman then the memory would disappear?"

"My orders were clear."

Black Antler gawked at Peter. "They shared an adventure. The merman was her friend. She missed him. As you will miss her…now that Wendy is banished."

Peter ignored the constriction around his heart. "And banished she will stay."

"Little Flying Eagle…she meant no harm."

Peter's eyes flared. "No harm? Tinkerbell is gone! Eaten by a fish!"

The canoe lurched as John stabbed down his umbrella. "Then why by the Queen of bloody England did you give her to the pirates?!"

Peter faltered. Simultaneously, John, Black Antler, and Tigerlily followed his gaze to the open ocean. The Jolly Roger was gone.

"The pirates wanted her." Peter said, lost in the empty waves. The ocean billowed like an enormous blanket caught in the wind. The curve of Peter's nose turned raw as he searched through the sea spray. "When I rescued her, the pirate told me to give Wendy over if I ever wanted to see Tinkerbell again."

The canoed surged towards shore. Peter stared at the horizon.

"So you made a trade." Black Antler shifted, looking into the black of Peter's eyes. "And Hook did not have Tinkerbell."

Peter blinked. "Hook needs Wendy to find Tinkerbell."

"So you can _see_…only _see_ Tinkerbell again." said Tigerlily, remembering Hook's evil eloquence with words. "Not have. Not take. _See_."

Peter shut his eyes. "I need to find Tinkerbell. I – "

_WACK!_

Peter crashed onto his back. The impact echoed across the hollow canoe. Shaking away the pain, Peter opened his eyes.

John stood over him. The umbrella tip pressed against his throat.

"You listen to me, Peter Pan!" said John, umbrella shaking in his hands. Peter didn't move. Behind John, Black Antler and Tigerlily looked stunned at the boy's aggressiveness. "You listen to me! Wendy is my sister. And if Captain Hook needs Wendy to find Tinkerbell, then _you_ need Wendy to find Tinkerbell."

Peter inhaled sharply as John pressed the umbrella against his throat. The point dug into the tender cartilage. Wendy's brother looked afraid. Very afraid. But he did not retreat. John looked into Peter's eyes.

"Bring. Her. Back."


	12. Chapter 12: The Northern Neversea

**Chapter 12: The Northern Neversea**

Shark was first to see the sunrise.

All night he had waited on the crow's nest, staring into the nothingness of the night.

Suddenly as a gun shot, red, pink, and purple rays gushed over the white horizon, scorching the snow like fire and fracturing colors into the ice. The sun rose over the ocean, cutting a bloody gash in the white sky. Then the sunlight stopped, rebounding off warped, monstrous icebergs.

Shark inhaled. The frigid air crystallized his insides and rattled around his chest. The sails sagged, weighted by snowy flecks that glistened in the sunlight. Half-solid waves moved slowly around the Jolly Roger, the ice crystals chinking like glass beads against the hull.

The Northern Neversea.

Shark had been here before. This place was his home.

Appropriately reminiscent, Shark spied three whaling ships many fathoms away, but black against the white water. The whaling ships were given wide berth. The pirates aboard the whaling ships were hunters. Rather than raid and rob, they hunted and killed for treasure. But not just for whales: fish, sea monsters, mer, pirates. They were bounty hunters. Pirate bounty hunters.

Shark watched as a harpoon shot from the whaling ship. _Whoosh!_ It zipped then stuck into a creature trapped between the three ships. Unsympathetically, Shark listened to the creature scream as it struggled, faded, and died.

Shark had been a bounty hunter. A good one. But, when the pirate lord Bluebeard hired him to assassin Captain Hook, Shark had underestimated the Neverland pirate. The only thing separating the captain's hook from Shark's chest was a bargain: life for allegiance.

Shark had accepted. He had accepted because he had a reason to live.

Nixie.

Shark leaned over the crow's nest. Shards of ice covered the surface of the Nerversea as he remembered.

Shark had first spotted the mermaid whilst on the whaling ship. A blue-violet sliver, she crossed under the whaling ships and freed the sirens captured by the pirates. Then, she watched as the sirens seduced the pirate bounty hunters to their deaths.

All but Shark. Shark had blocked the siren's song by staring into the mermaids angry silver eyes. When the mermaid dove under the sea, the siren's song strangled Shark's mind, numbing his cognition and rousing his feral urges. Shark had crumbled under the siren's will.

Then the mermaid reappeared, rescuing Shark with her silver gaze until the ship sailed safely from the sirens. When she disappeared, Shark waged war against the cold ocean, searching until he caught the mermaid in a fishing net.

And for the single time in his life, Shark loved. He loved Nixie.

But then, it ended.

Wind scraped Shark's cheeks as the pirate clenched his jaw. Nixie's brother, Hadal, had uncovered their romance. The mer were told. They captured Nixie. They bound her. They held her before him. They threatened to kill her. Unless…

Black ink bled in the Jolly Roger's wake, staining the pure white glaciers.

Shark closed his eyes.

He had agreed to exchange his life for Nixie's. The mer handed him to the seawitch. When Shark died, ownership of his soul would pass from Captain Hook to the seawitch. Eternal doom.

But Nixie saved his life again, giving herself to the seawitch in Shark's stead. The act of love tortured Shark. Eaten by agony, Shark and Nixie demanded one last chance for freedom. And then…the adventure.

The latch leading into the brig creaked. Shark could hear it, even so high above in the crow's nest. Below, trapped inside the ship's prison was the girl.

The girl, Wendy. Shark glared. His heart filled with hatred. The girl and Nixie's brother, Brine, had destroyed every chance Shark and Nixie had. Every single chance. For happiness. For peace. For love.

"Not this time." Shark whispered as the ship stalled in the shadow of an iceberg. The black ink swelled, surrounding the Jolly Roger. "Not this time."

The ratlines shook, raining tiny icicles onto the deck. A pirate wrapped in a dark hood dropped from the ropes and into the nest. A crow flapped over the pirate's head, screeching as it weaved through the ratlines.

"Crow. What is it?"

Without responding, the pirate Crow shook snow from his hood. Shark glimpsed green eyes before the hood was lowered.

"Land Ho!" squawked the pirate's pet crow. "Land Ho!

Joining Shark, Crow gently pinched the bird's beak between his fingers. The wind whistled through Crow's hood as his eyes swept over the icy vista. Black ink was freezing over the ice.

Silently, Crow pointed to the deck.

Shark looked down. Crow's finger wavered over the brig entrance.

"Captain's orders!" croaked the crow. "Captain's orders! Captain's orders!"

Shark nodded. "Aye." he said, swinging into the ratlines.

* * *

Cold.

The brig was cold. Leaks were frozen over. Bones of decaying prisoners were cracked and frozen. The girl was not moving.

Creaking open the bars, Shark knelt over Wendy. A thin film of frost covered her skin. Crystals crusted over her eyelashes. The mysterious spot in the right hand corner of her mouth was blue. Shark took Wendy in his arms. She was cold as ice.

"Don't die yet." Shark shouldered through the latch door. Across the deck, pirates trembled as ocean blackened with ink. Rapidly, Shark headed for Captain's Hook's cabin, holding Wendy against his chest. He looked into the girl's face.

"Die after." Shark said, ducking into Hook's quarters. "After you've bargained with the seawitch."

* * *

**Author's Note: REFERENCES FROM ENVY IS GREEN & OCEAN IS BLUE**

**Some people like to see the connections I make to other Peter Pan fanfictions I have made. So, instead of you hunting for them, I've provided them.**

**1. "Hadal" (Nixie's brother) - Mentioned by Nixie in Chapter 28: Cold and Alone. *** Hint Hint*** It may be a good idea to review the name's of Nixie+Brine's siblings...jus' saying...Happy Christmas for that one!**

**2. Crow - Chapter Chapter 30: Mermaid Aboard (Crow actually has a BIG part in my Red Handed Jill story, as does the other pirate I mention in EGOB, Cutter). I just pulled these characters to make some cohesiveness in all my fanfictions :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Wendy's Bargain

**Seriously, what was up with that 503 Error nonsense today? Anyhow...**

**Happy Christmas to all fellow readers and writers! Here is a nice long chapter for all of you!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Wendy's Bargain**

"Wendy….Wendy…wake up…"

"…Peter…?"

Captain Hook raised an eyebrow.

"Smee." he said, budging the boatswain from the bedside. Resting on Smee's foot-stool, Hook watched Wendy stir. Her cheeks were shiny with fever, but she shivered under the velvet covers. "Out. Now."

"Oh…um…aye, aye Capn. But…" Smee edged toward the door, nervously pulling fuzz from his knitted cap. "…But, Capn? What should I tell…"

Smee gulped. He glanced at the door. "The seawitch!" he whispered, cupping a hand around his mouth.

"Tell her…" Hook said indifferently, adjusting the pillows around Wendy's head, "…to amuse herself. Tell her to eat one of the crew if she must."

"Aye, aye Capn!" smiled Smee, relieved to have a suggestion that would appeal to the seawitch. Popping on his red cap, Mr. Smee skipped away. "Aye, aye!"

"Blithering idiot." Hook muttered. An icy draft prickled into the cabin. Wendy shivered. Her eyes fluttered.

Hook considered. After checking the door, he took Wendy's hand. Planning to coax information from the girl, Hook rubbed his thumb across Wendy's palm. He was unprepared when Wendy's fingers interlaced with his.

The web spaces of Hook's hand tingled. He couldn't remember the last time he'd interlocked fingers, either with his severed hand or the hand of a companion. The pirate was stunned. So stunned, Hook forgot Wendy until she murmured again for Peter Pan.

"Yes." Hook answered, more tartly than he intended. Gathering his composure, the captain lowered his voice. "Yes, little Wendy….tell me…"

Hook studied Wendy's face, pressed deep into the pillows. The girl's lids were stitched shut but her eyes moved beneath them. She was dreaming.

"…what are you dreaming?" asked Captain Hook.

Wendy moaned, turning her head into the pillow.

"Nightmare?" Hook guessed.

"Mmmhmm." Wendy frowned. She coughed a little. "The hook."

"Really?" Pleased with his apparent infiltration, Hook flexed his fingers against Wendy's, feeling the pressure. "_Captain_ Hook?"

"No, no…" Wendy brought her wrist to her forehead. She breathed shallowly, wheezing with each inhale. "…Brine."

"Brine?" Still holding Wendy's hand, Hook smiled triumphantly. Licking his lips the pirate leaned forward.

"Wendy." Captain Hook whispered. "Peter Pan hates you. He doesn't want you anymore. He banished you from Neverland."

The toe of Hook's boot tapped furiously. Wendy's eyes opened heavily as she roused from the nightmare. Squeezing Wendy's hand, Hook placed his lips against Wendy's ear. "How would you like to be a mermaid again?"

Wendy's eyes opened.

Hook smiled as her blue eyes darted to the cabin, to the velvet pillows, to the closed door, to the captain, to her hand laced in his.

"Good morning…Wendy."

Wendy snapped upright…and sneezed.

Captain Hook laughed, despite himself. Laughing harder, he clutched Wendy's hand as she attended to her red nose.

Hook stood, watching his shadow fall over the girl's frightened face. Wendy pulled away, scampering across the bed.

"Not so fast, My Dear." Leisurely, Captain Hook dragged Wendy over the covers. He relished the tension between their locked fingers.

"Come, come. Let's not be feisty, shall we?" Hook said, adding a purr to his voice. "Whilst I admire your attempt, you are no match for Captain – AH!"

Captain Hook reeled as a red velvet pillow walloped into his face. Taken by surprise, the captain staggered and fell backwards over the stool. Wendy's hand snapped away.

"Stop right there, Missy!" barked Captain Hook as Wendy sprinted to the door. Kicking aside the stool, Hook lunged to his feet. "There's no escaping! Stop! Smee! Smee!"

Heat pounding, Wendy wrenched the golden door handle. A wintery gust stabbed her like a storm of icy nails as the door slammed open.

Pausing only for the cold, Wendy ran out the door; And into the tentacles of the seawitch.

"Hello little Blue Bird. Remember me?"

Voluptuously, the seawitch waded across Captain Hook's cabin. The dark golden glow of Hook's treasure shaded her lavender skin and pale eyes.

"Bring her here." said Captain Hook, massaging the bump forming at the base of his skull. Otherwise perfectly immobile, the pirate watched Wendy struggle against the black tentacles.

"Please." Captain Hook hissed as the seawitch dropped Wendy into an armchair. "Sit down!"

Wendy gasped as the black tentacles braided across her wrists, up her arms, and excitedly into her face.

"Sing my little blue bird." drawled the seawitch, securing her fingers around Wendy's head like a crown. Satisfied, she smiled as Wendy cried out – her only defense against the tentacles peeking into her eyes. "Sing until your little neck splits apart. Oh…let me squeeze the blue from your eyes."

"You…horrid creatures!" Wendy coughed, still shivering from the cold as Captain Hook approached. "Release me! Release me or – "

"Or what?" Hook snarled. "Or your precious Peter Pan will come flying to your rescue?"

Hook glanced up at the seawitch, amused by Wendy's defiance. "My Dear there are two reasons Peter Pan will not rescue you from me. One: some short time ago I bargained sunken treasure to our Mistress Seawitch for allegiance against Peter Pan. Should he ever attempt to rescue you, the seawitch will blast him with her magic. And two:…"

The captain lowered his hook. "…it was Peter Pan that damned you to this fate. Come, come now My Dear. Have you forgotten already? Or is your girlish head too daft and too naïve?"

"Besides." Captain Hook continued, reaching into his breast pocket. "We are willing to set you free. For a bargain."

Wendy stopped. Captain Hook held the golden comb before her. The sapphires dulled against Wendy's wide eyes.

"…Brine…"

_Flick._ Captain Hook clenched the golden comb in his fist. Wendy's eyes lingered on his fist as her memories lingered on the moment Brine smoothed the comb though her hair.

"Yes." Hook sneered. "Your nauseating amphibious romance with that abysmal merboy. What did you call him…Brine?"

"Basalt's youngest brat." the seawitch said contemptuously. Her nails dug into Wendy's temples. "Worthless little urchin."

"Brine?" Wendy asked, worried of the grudges the pirate and the seawitch held against Brine's antagonism toward them. "What do you want with him?"

"We rather thought," Captain Hook said over the seawitch's deep chuckle, "that you might want him. That is…you might want him…alive."

"Alive?" Wendy blinked against the tentacles. "You've hurt him!"

"Not…yet." The seawitch tilted back Wendy's face to look into her pale eyes. "But I could. Oh I could skin his worthless indigo hide and feed him to you bit by bit on a silver platter. How does that sound Blue Bird? Brine's severed head, drizzled with butter and tartar sauce? Unless…" the seawitch fingered her shell necklace. "…unless, we can make an arrangement. A bargain."

Wendy twisted her head from the seawitch. The tentacles jumped as Wendy coughed.

"Bargain?" asked the girl, ignoring the warning voices in her head. "What…what bargain?"

"I think you'll find it agreeable. And profitable." Hook stood and started to pace around Wendy's chair.

"Bring the pixie Tinkerbell to me. In exchange, I will set you free and the seawitch will not kill your dear, darling merboy."

"Brine."

"Yes…" Hook confirmed, speaking as if he'd swallowed tar, "…Brine."

Wendy thought for a moment. The tentacles started nudging against her cheekbones.

"Tinkerbell is gone." she finally said. Hook crossed into her line of sight. "A white fish swallowed her. But…"

Wendy took a deep breath. It was a confusing situation. Wendy did not trust Captain Hook or his intensions for the fairy, but she desperately wanted to see Tinkerbell safe. And alive.

"But…" Wendy continued, "…but if I could get to the Northern Nevesea – "

"Confound it!" Captain Hook interrupted. "Where do you think we are, Girl? The cold? The ice? Your blistering red nose. My Dear, I've shanghaied you to the blasted Northern Neversea."

"Oh please!" He waved his hook at Wendy's resentment. "Who do you think captured that dratted pixie? Coincidence? Come, come My Dear." Hook curled his lip. "I thought you more intelligent."

Wendy tried to sit forward. "You? You sent the fish?"

"Indirectly." growled Hook. He cursed. "A mer…_ally_ of ours beat me to the pixie. However, without consulting with me first, the icicle fish has disappeared with the pixie inside its belly."

"But regardless," Hook said, leaning on the armrests. "I think freedom and the merboy's life are generous barters for finding that snappish pixie."

Wendy pressed backwards. The tentacles constricted over her face.

"Why…why do you want Tinkerbell?" Wendy asked, stomach clenching in guilt.

"Damn it, Girl!" Hood grabbed Wendy, tearing her from the seawitch's tentacles. "I'm offering you freedom! More than Peter Pan ever offered you in that cage of an island."

Hook's breath blew Wendy's curls. "I am growing impatient. Do you or do you not accept?"

"But how can I?" Wendy cried. She tried to pull away but backed into the seawitch. "Tinkerbell is in the fish – underwater. And I don't know where I am –"

"Ah! And that…" said the captain, holding his hook under Wendy's chin. "…is the beauty of my bargain."

Captain Hook held up the golden sapphire comb. Gently, he fastened it in Wendy's hair.

"Because you will be a mermaid."

Wendy stopped breathing. The golden comb felt heavy in her hair.

"What?"

"The seawitch will turn you into a mermaid." said Captain Hook, stroking the curls around her ear. "Think of it, My Dear. You are magically turned into a mermaid. You flittery fluttery under the sea. Find the pixie. Hand her over to me – for little consequence other than piracy. And most of all…" Hook touched his thumb against Wendy's hidden kiss, "…you reunite with your little merman. Brine. Forever."

Something stirred in Wendy's eyes, like a ripple in a pool. "Forever?"

"You will have indefinitely be a mermaid. Provided you find the pixie." drawled the seawitch, tilting her head over Wendy's shoulder. "And give her to me. Underwater. But, should you become bored with Basalt's little brat…the spell offers an alternative."

The seawitch snapped her fingers. "Rise your head above the surface of the water, and you will turn back into a human. Forever. Once your head leaves the water, the spell will be broken. And you can never be a mermaid. Ever. Again."

The tentacles slithered off Wendy's shoulders. Hook stood. He studied the girl's face.

"If I can find Tinkerbell…" Wendy began. Hook's eyebrows rose slightly as Wendy spoke, "…you wont hurt her? You will bring her back to Neverland?"

Hook grinned. "I, Captain James Hook, give you my word: Ms. Bell shall not be hurt and promptly returned to Neverland. If…" Hook said, "…if you can get her to our Mistress Seawitch. She shall then hand the pixie to me."

Phantom sensations still throbbing between his fingers, Captain Hook extended his hand to Wendy. "Do we have a bargain, Wendy Darling?"

Wendy stared at Hook's hand. Helplessly, her eyes fell to the captain's opposite hand. The hook grinned evilly at her.

"Come my little Blue Bird." The seawitch's contralto chant muddied Wendy's thoughts. Stepping her fingers across Wendy's head, the seawitch conjured images of undersea adventures, ocean wonders, and Brine inside the girl's head. "Save the pixie. Save the merman."

"Free yourself. From this ship. From me. From the hooks in your nightmare." Captain Hook knelt before the girl, drowning her in his cerulean eyes. "Free yourself from Peter Pan."

Wendy faltered.

Then…

…thinking of Peter…

…she shook the pirate's hand.

Suddenly, the ship lurched. It careened to the side before bucking back in the opposite direction, as if something had knocked it from below.

"Capn!"

The door flew open, throwing in ice and snow. Shark followed. The pirate stumbled, pulling an arrow from his thigh. Without flinching, Shark looked up.

"We're under attack."

_Zing!_

An arrow thud into the floor. It missed Captain Hook by hair's breath.

Then again, the ship lurched.

Wendy's eyes went black. The tentacles curled over her face. But through the seawitch's scales, Wendy heard Captain Hook.

"Start the spell." said the pirate. He still held her hand. "Now."


End file.
